DESCRIPTION: This is a request for partial support for a two day symposium to be held in conjunction with the Society for Neuroscience Meeting in San Diego, Ca, in November 1995. The primary objective of the symposium is to provide the most current data on and approaches to neurotrauma research to both basic scientists and clinicians studying and/or treating traumatic and ischemic injuries to the nervous system. The secondary objectives are to encourage the interest of students, residents and post-doctoral fellows in neurotrauma research and to encourage established neuroscientists from other fields to become involved in neurotrauma research. The four main themes to be addressed in 1995 are (1) receptor and gene therapy in CNS injury, (2) methodologic issues in neurotrauma modelling, (3) neuroimmunology and intracellular signaling and (4) chronically injured CNS: pathobiology and therapy.